


little things

by colferstilinski



Category: Glee RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-28
Updated: 2013-01-28
Packaged: 2017-11-27 07:25:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/659389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/colferstilinski/pseuds/colferstilinski
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yeah, he’s taking the big leap and he’s definitely crossing fingers he doesn't piss himself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	little things

**Author's Note:**

> *o* I haven't written in ages, and not beta'd, like usual.

> _Chris Colfer, a member of best TV comedy ensemble nominee Glee, chats with friends over drinks, and then heads with one to the dance floor, where they rock out to “Brown Sugar” by The Rolling Stones._

-

After parties aren’t _actually_ his thing, it really isn’t, despite to contrary belief from small tabloid columnists that seem to love racking up a load of shit fest just to stir raucous to his fans his name. He has a good reputation, you know, the whole good boy, I may be gay but that don’t mean I’m gonna flaunt that in your face deal?

Yeah, down to a tee, honey.

But this year goes about a little differently.

See, he has Will, and _oh_ , there goes the fluttery sighs in his stomach. He met Will last year in some shady screening for possible producers for his second movie that strafes away from the high school genre he did in Struck by Lightning that left a lot of his previous associates declining his offer to continue on.

Guess dark psychopathic asylums just aren’t a good enough pitch to them.

Regardless, Rob and Ashley helped a brother out (he really shouldn’t even try, damn it) and got a great personal recommendation from them about ‘fresh face Will’. Rob passed him a very professional resume sheet with Will’s qualifications and all his previous accomplishments that stated he actually co-produced a short series of webisodes with his college friend while _Ashley_ —

Ashley slipped him a wrinkled note scribble with _‘Oh, you’re gonna love him. He’s cute, dark blonde and the guy has dimples! …I’m not talking about the ones on his face, if you get what I mean ;)’._

Atrocious, really.

Long story cut to chase, Will has been a constant fix in his life for months now. First it was just small meetings he had in between days where he didn’t need to go on set for filming that led to greasy take outs, and then it gradually moved on to coffee dates in his kitchen, to television marathons where they played footsies under the thick blanket.

It’s definitely no New York where he’s at but things move fast in Los Angeles too. Here ye, here ye, Rachel Berry actually made a point! Alert the media, inform Perez Hilton, shit just got real up here.

Shit, he _really_ needs to stop trying. No respectable gang will even take in a gay white boy who watches too many big brother episodes (while rooting the worst ones in it) to ever consider him applicable.

Anyway, the past few months, things with Will has gotten a little heavy and serious. He’s brought him to a few events (by Ashley’s request, well, she says requests, he’d say begging with a side of fake tears, and blood). They’re just small ones, those without red carpets and they’re mostly gatherings but tonight is the real showdown.

The big red.

The one with cameos and high definition pictures.

Yeah, he’s taking the big leap and he’s definitely crossing fingers he doesn’t piss himself.

He’s bringing Will to the Screen Actors, and well so far, nobody’s thrown eggs at him and decided to exorcise the homosexual demon out of him. Ashley gave him a thumbs up text earlier while Darren pats him on the thigh during the limo ride, snickering ‘Wow, look at you, Casper. Getting laid and bringing the other half. It’s like I don’t even know you anymore!’, he gave him the finger.

He deserved it, alright? Will just laughed along with Darren and chats up with him to kill away the delay time before they have to spruce up for all the lights, camera, action.

Right, so, after parties. Totally not his thing, but apparently Will is riding off a ridiculous wave of adrenaline high from all the flashy Hollywood celebrities and paparazzi that he encourages him to follow through with it.

And you know what? He had fun. Fun with Will. It’s a thing.

“Oh, this song is real diggable.” Will comments, shoulder bumping him and his head bobbing with the bass beat of the music which is currently thumping off a really groovy mash up of Nicki Minaj with S&M.

He likes it, but not enough to really do any head bobbing.

“I’m a fool for the whips, but we both know I don’t do Nicki. That girl’s got enough sass in her music to get me drunk.” Chris replies, well, shouts back. He fools the straw around his bottom lip before curling his tongue into it and slowly sips his Shirley temple.

“You should get up and dance, Chris!” Will encourages as he sidles up against him, sliding an arm around his waist. Chris likes it when he does that, likes to press his back into his chest and kind of nuzzle his body until it fits. “Look, even Darren is whacking up a storm over there with Joey, and I _know_ you’ve got moves.”

Chris laughs, tips his head back. “Oh, and how would you know that?”

“Call me stalker 101 but I’ve internet and YouTube with a search bar history full of your 2011’s glee live tour.” Will says, voice getting a little rougher, like it does whenever they’ve made out for a little too long and they’re hard in their jeans. “Your hips, babe. Just that. You could roll off some steam.”

“Will,” Chris admonishes quietly, lets the vibrations of his chest rumble with the heat in his voice. He places his glass back onto the high table in case he drops it, hey, he’s not one of those trashy celebrities, okay? “You’re insane, like I may have to reconsider us.”

He pouts, god to honest pouts against his nape. “Then I just gotta fuck you harder into the mattress tonight to change your mind, won’t I?”

“Fuck,” Chris groans, feels the twitch of his hardening cock in his pants. He’s wearing tailored pants that doesn’t allow for that, there’s also that itching of a voice that’s screaming he might get snapped by an After Elton press and probably get headlined tomorrow with ‘Gay guy from Glee stands proud with an E During SAG after party, read more below for saucy details!’.

Yeah, he’s just not up for that kind of coverage just yet. He thinks maybe once he turns thirty, sure, definitely, but not now.

“Fine, I relent!” Chris finally stumbles out, turning around to face Will while he rearranges himself, crotch region. “Just no more teasing, that’s horrible and I’ve heard it’s a form of torture for men back in the 20’s.”

“Nah, babe. You’re just making shit up.” Will grins and he can smell the heady tequila mixing in with the lemon mint toothpaste he uses on his breath. It shouldn’t turn him on, but it does. “C’mon, let’s dance.”

Well, nobody turns down The Rolling Stones anyway.

-

They don’t make the After Elton headlines the next day, but— it’s close enough.


End file.
